My Girlfriend Moves In
by StoryLover2803
Summary: When Annabeth's house burns down, her step mother blames her and she get hes kicked out, she calls Percy and asks for advice so he says she can stay with him. HEROES OF OLYMPUS NEVER HAPPENED and lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys this is my first story if something is wrong either PM me or review ****ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM no FLAMES **

_**My Girlfriend Moves in with me**_

_**Percy POV**_

**Chapter 1:** Frappuccino's, Sugar cubes and Flying horses.

So today I was sitting on the couch playing some Assassin's Creed 4(I just got it for Christmas along with an iPad min I was so stoked) on my PlayStation 4. Now I know what you're thinking aren't me and my mom dirt poor, well my step dad, Paul got a principle job at some super snooty preppy boarding school, that pays well, unlike a job at a New York public school as a maths teacher. So now we live in a nicerish (hey its New York know where's safe). So back to Assassin's Creed I was talking to Annabeth online, the one game my girlfriend plays is the one with History go figure,

Annabeth then said crying 'Percy something really bad just happened'

'I then asked what happened concern in my voice'

Annabeth then said crying even more 'my house just burnt down'

'I asked where are you, how can you be talking to me if you're not at home', I took my PS4 to my friend's house seen my house has shit internet, my dad wants better internet but my bitch of a step-mom says it's a fucking waste of electricity. Anyway I got a call from my Step-mom saying that it had burnt down about 5 minutes ago, and I don't know what to do.

'I then said don't worry I'll be there soon'

Annabeth confusedly said 'but Percy flights are expensive especially last minute what about Zeus and where are you going to stay and there are so many monsters and, and, and, and.

Don't worry it's all taken care I said. I then shut down the PlayStation, ran into my room grabbed my Nike duffle bag chucked a few days' worth of stuff to get me by, I grabbed my Herschel bag and chucked my wallet, IPhone, (Hephaestus had a talk with owner of apple, one of his sons, and got rid of the problem where a smell came out which smelled like BACON, BACON, BACON and more BACON,) my IPad mini, Riptide, Jacket and my MacBook Pro. I went under my bed and grabbed I my spare knife, better safe than sorry I thought, I flipped up a floorboard and grabbed my safe took out a couple hundred bucks and put it in my bag with my wallet. I put everything under the bed as it was before and walked out of my room. I grabbed a piece of paper and I wrote

_Hi Mom and Paul _

_Annabeth is having a crisis in San Francisco don't worry not monster related I will be gone for 5 days at most don't worry I have my phone and everything I need, I took my spare knife not u behind the TV cabinet, Please don't worry I'll be fine. Look after her Paul. Bye, miss you see u soon._

_P.S. _

_Good Luck with your meeting with your publisher meeting_

_Mom_

_P. Jackson_

I thought that was alright and grabbed my Pegasus Whistle which only Blackjack could here and blew it. I grabbed all my bags and ran up to the roof on the fire escape. After about ten minutes I checked my shield watch and it said it was 2:30 PM. It would take about 4 an a half hours to get to San Francisco including breaks and stops. I realized it could take another 25 minutes before Blackjack got here so I dropped my bags and ran to the Starbucks across the road and ordered three chocolate Frappuccino's a two double chocolate and a dark mocha the double chocolate with an extra shot in it, 10 sugar cubes and 3 croissants while I was waiting I texted Annabeth and asked her to tell me where to find her I quickly got a text from her saying a address it was , What I get hungry and one is for annabeth, I tipped the cashier, who then wrote her number on my double chocolate Frappuccino's, uuuggghhh again, girls always do shit like this it fucks me off to know end , I then ran up to the roof, Blackjack was already up there.

Blackjack then said 'hey boss been a long time'

'Nice to see you to blackjack' I said.

Blackjack then sheepishly said 'got and sugar cubes'

'Old habits die hard don't they black jack', he grinned at me with a knowing look, and I pulled out the bag with the sugar cubes and chucked him one. I chuckled at my awesomely cool friend who could fly.

* * *

I had pulled up at the address Annabeth had given I grabbed all my stuff from blackjack gave him the remaining sugar cubes and said bye.

'Bye boss' he said with a mix of sadness and concern.

'Don't wait so long to come to camp and say hi everyone wants to see you' he then drifted off into the sunset in a very cliche kind of way.

I then walked to the door knocked on it and a man who looked about 18 wearing nothing but a plain white singlet and underwear, beer in hand and said with a blank expression on his face which I think is there permanently there, and that is coming from me a kid with dyslexia, ADHD and failing English, Math and Science, finally he says 'what do you want'

I then said 'I'm here for Annabeth'.

He then yelled out 'Annie sweetie there is a boy here to see you'.

**I hoped it was good and I will update regularly like every 4 days or every week I know I will not keep to that but I will try my best. ****PEACE OUT READERS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys I have already gotten 2 reviews and 1 followers and I am so stoked and thank you again to percabeth9, I will explain a lot of stuff in this chapter. If my chapters are too short plz tell me.**

Chapter 2: Belongings, Fires and Hotels.

**Annabeth POV**

I was at my friend Casey's house when I had got the call from my step-mom about my house about 5 hours ago. She was saying it was my entire fault as bad things always happened around me and it was probably a monster that started the fire. She said she had convinced my dad to kick me once and for all. I was shocked my dad had agreed to this we had gotten to a better place after the war. When I had told Casey she said it was okay for me to stay the night. Casey was one of my only friends at school and I was always over there to get away from my Step-mom. Casey's family was really nice and always welcomed me. I was always jealous as she had a proper family, a mother, a father, and an older brother. I yearned for such normal family life.

I then heard a call from her older brother Rob 'Annabeth sweetie there's a boy here to see you'.

Even though her family were nice her brother pissed me off he had some delusion that he was god's gift and hit on me every second.

I then yelled out yeah 'I'm coming'.

I grabbed my belongings, luckily I had been in enough situations too realize you always need to be ready as a half-blood so I had enough clothes for few days. I ran out and saw my incredibly awesome boyfriend who had come out here to help. I ran and gave him a big hug.

Percy then whispered into my ear as I cried into his shoulder 'hey it so okay I'm here your safe know, don't worry it is okay'.

I just thought how I had the best boyfriend in the entire world.

**Line break**

**Percy POV**

As I held my girlfriend in my arms I wondered why the guy was staring Annabeth with a pissed off look.

The guy then said 'Annabeth whose this'.

'Oh Rob this is my boyfriend Percy' she said wiping tears from her eyes.

Annabeth yelled out 'Casey I'm leaving thanks for letting me stay here'.

Then there was a yell back 'bye see you Annabeth email me later'.

We walked down the driveway and Annabeth asked me a question 'how did you get here Percy'.

I then answered 'I flew blackjack down here'.

I then told Annabeth I had a surprise for her then she asked what it was 'I then said it's a drink'.

Her eyes lit up and she asked 'does it have chocolate and cream'.

'Yes' I answered.

She then answered correctly 'is it a double chocolate Frappuccino'.

I smiled giving her the drink.

Annabeth asked sipping the drink 'where are we going'

'Where going to the Fire Department to get some belongings that survived' I said.

She had a puzzled look on her face, before she could ask a question; I then told her I rang her dad.

'He wanted me to let you know that he didn't want to kick you out but your stepmom said it was either you out or her and the boys'. I said sadly.

'Okay' she said

'How are we going to get there' Annabeth asked.

'Where going to walk, I looked up how far the Fire Department was and it's only a twenty minute walk from here, is that okay?' I asked.

'Yeah of course' I said

…..

**Annabeth POV**

When we got to the fire department we walked up to the man at the desk I then said 'I'm Annabeth um I was told to come down here to talk about my belongings'

The man whose nametag said Carl told me to go through to another room and to wait there. Percy and I walked through we sat down in a comfortable silence after a while I walked over to Percy and at on his lap. Percy then started kissing my neck and then started to suck, I moaned and then he stopped. 'Why did you stop' I pouted.

'Well I um may of ummm and umm and well uhh you see' Percy stuttered

'Spit it out Percy' I asked annoyed.

'I may have given you a um hickey' he said very quietly

'What did you say' I asked trying to clarify.

'I may have given you a um hickey' he said a little louder.

'You are so lucky I have foundation in my bag' I said grabbing my small makeup bag and applying some foundation.

'I thought you didn't like makeup' he questioned.

'I don't but if get as many scars as I do in battle it makes it easier if people can't see them, girls don't giggle at me and say his scares are so hot'. She said the last bit in a very cliché teenage girl kind of way.

'Do you like my scars wise girl?' he said in a very sexy voice.

'What if I do' I said in my own sexy voice biting my bottom lip as I do.

Then I asked Percy bewildered 'Percy what's poking the back of my thigh'.

'Um well that voice really turned me on and I got very excited' Percy said blushing beet red and obviously, completely embarrassed.

'Don't worry I'm flattered' I said slightly grinding on him.

Percy groaned out my name then his eyes went wide I stopped grinding on him and looked at the door seeing my father and a fireman.

Then I heard Percy muttered 'Oh fuck me'.

I then muttered back 'he probably thinks that is what's going to happen'.

'Annabeth' my father said looking very shocked.

I then jumped off Percy's lap into the seat next him. I then trying to redeem myself said 'hello father how are you'.

'Obviously not as happy as Percy over there' he said looking uncomfortable.

When he made that comment Percy and I, if possible, turned redder then the fire trucks outside.

'I once caught my fifteen year old daughter doing it with an eighteen year old on the couch in the den. The fireman said he had a very strong western twang.

'Oh how rude of me to forget introduce you. Norm this my daughter, Annabeth and obviously her boyfriend, Percy' he said introducing us,

'Norm here is going to tell us what survived the fire' he said motioning for us to come with him.

We walked off to another room. Where Norm started speaking 'the house is going to need major construction but some of your stuff did survive Annabeth, most of the books in your library surprisingly, a couple of boxes in your room which were locked, a couple of pairs clothes but not many and that's it. I thanked Norm and me, Percy and my Dad. Walked out to his car and hopped in.

'Now Annabeth I'm sure Percy told you about what Helen has requested' he said with an upset voice.

'Yes I understand, Dad you care about her more than me'

Percy then spoke up 'for the record I did not say that'

I gave Percy a look that said shut the fucking yell up of I will kick your arse so hard that you want be able to shit for a year.

'It's not her Annabeth it's the boys, she has recently become an alcoholic and before we met she was on marijuana and since she got me to sign a prenup I can't support them how do you think they'll survive' he said truthfully.

'He's got a point Annabeth' Percy said.

'Fine Dad were good, but I will need money for a hotel for a few nights before I can go to camp, oh shit I can't go to camp I have to finish the architecture for Olympus' I said to him.

'Why don't you stay with me in new York?' Percy suggests.

'I can't ask you and sally of that' Annabeth says trying to say no.

'of course you can, my mum loves you and you can go to my school during the school year Paul can get a place easy he is really high up in the school system know. He says giving no reason to say no.

'Fine, Percy' I say knowing I will not win this battle.

Percy pumps his hand in the air saying yes. My dad then says 'that display in the waiting room before has me worrying about you two living together'

'I know your concerned Dad but Percy's Mom and Stepdad Paul are there, so please don't worry we will be fine and dad you know I'm smart I want do anything I'm not ready for' I reasoned

'Fine' he gave in.

'I'll sort it out with my Mom and get Nico and Mrs' O'Leary to shadow travels it to my house in a day or too' Percy told us.

'I'll drop you off at a hotel and pay for three nights, I'll drop off your insurance check tomorrow Annabeth' he says as just before drops us off at a decent looking hotel.

He takes out about $1,500 'that should cover it' he says.

I get out of the car and open my Dad's door and give him a huge hug 'bye dad I'll miss you'.

'I'll miss you to Annie' he says

When he calls me Annie I give him a swift kick to the foot and mutter 'sorry instinct'.

Percy gets out and we go to the desk and ask for three nights he says it will be a 1,000 dollars I give him the money and he gives me the key and door number. Percy and I go up to the room and scope it out.

Percy says 'it very nice'

'I know' I say back.

Percy blushes and looks at the bed. 'What' I confusedly ask him.

'Only one bed' he grumbles.

'Oh' I say blushing know as well

'Well we have two options, one of us can sleep on the floor or we could um both sleep in the bed' Percy says.

'I vote for the latter' I say a little nervously

Percy says 'oh'

'What' I say a little upset

'Nothing it's just I don't where pjamas to bed I usually just where my boxers, I don't have any other sleepwear' he says.

'I don't mind' I say seductively.

'Really' he says coming to taking his shirt off in the process.

**Percy POV**

I am walking up to Annabeth know shirtless she know has a wild look in her eyes, I then kiss Annabeth on the lips slipping my tongue into her mouth and lick up the side of her face. Annabeth is now looking, well to be frank horny. She takes off all of her own clothes** (AN: sexual scene coming up skip if you want no actual sex though). **She then slowly starts to take my pants off and then I kick them off. She then starts to take off my boxers, I am getting really excited I'm getting to the next base yes! She then grabs my semi erect dick and gets on her knees, she starts pumping my cock and gives it a few experimental licks and then some more and more until I'm groaning, she then envelopes my cock with her mouth and then starts going up and down and up and down, she starts speeding up and starts deep throating me. I'm groaning lots know and I can feel myself about to cum.

'Annabeth I'm about to cum' I say.

She nods at me and starts going faster and faster until I climax in her mouth she swallows all of it.

I fell back on the tired. I then say to Annabeth 'that was incredible, but were on fucking earth do learn how to do that'.

'When you like reading as much as me you pick up the wrong book every once in a while' I chuckled at what she said.

'Know it's your turn to be pleasured babe' I say as I grab Annabeth by her ass and get her to wrap her legs around my face I straight away stick my tongue in her virgin hole, she starts moaning straight away, I start licking all around her sweet pussy. I then start sucking on her clit and Annabeth starts screaming I try to muffle her scream to no avail, I then take her off my shoulders and put her on the bed and start to finger her pussy she is screaming louder than before and then says while groaning 'I'm about to cum Percy and I'm a squirter' she says trying not to groan.

She then suddenly squirts all over me and the bed and then says 'oh my fucking god Percy I love you so much right know'.

I blush and then I ask 'oh how did you know you're a squirter'

'I may have masturbated before' she says sheepishly.

'What do you want to have for dinner Annabeth?' I ask.

'Don't know, you?' she asks.

'Maybe just a pizza' I suggest.

'Sure I'm fine with that there is a store across the road we should hop in the shower first though' she tells me.

'Yeah sure' he answers.

…..

'Good pizza' I tell Annabeth as I take another bite.

She nods her head at me to busy eating.

After about 10 minutes we were finished and curled up on the bed together watching some Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D. Annabeth was slowly nodding off.

I said 'Night baby'

I turned the TV off and pulled the cover over us and fell asleep.

**I'm pretty happy with that chapter and the more reviews and follows I get the quicker I will update. PEACE OUT READERS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Plz review and give feedback**

Chapter 3:

**Percy POV**

I woke up and rolled over to check the time it was around 8:00 and I heard a ruffle over near my bag I looked over and saw 2 telekhines rummaging through my bag and heard them saying this like let's kill them or ready and how should they kill us. I slowly reached under the bed and grabbed my backpack I pulled out a drink bottle and quietly unscrewed the cap, then just before I could attack Annabeth woke up yawned and said not quietly 'ugh whaaat time is it'.

I then gave her a shut up or we both die look as one of the telekhines jumped on the bed before it could stab me or Annabeth I made a few giant tentacles of water to grab it, it was starting to go unconscious as the other one lunged at me with a sword I then opened my shield watch and slammed it in the face, it lunged at me again and I hit it again, I the dropped to the floor grabbed my pants pulled out riptide uncapped it and just as it lunged at me I slashed it. In all my confusion and had forgotten about the other telekhine in my skirmish, I heard a yell behind me without turning slashed my sword backwards killing it, I heard more screaming and realizing it was Annabeth turned around and saw about another 12 telekhines, I suddenly threw my sword to Annabeth since she was defenceless, now without a weapon myself and telekhines surrounding me I made a ball of water out of the former tentacle and started shooting bits of water out of it at the telekhines in Annabeth's direction so she could take them out with riptide.

Annabeth then screamed loud with a voice full of pure terror as a telekhines stabbed her in the back 'help'.

I then full of complete and utter rage summoned riptide by using the water to bring it to me and released all havoc on those sorry sons of bitches**(AN: there half dog)**

**Annabeth POV**

After I had gotten stabbed I saw hell break loose. Percy had water flying; he had a mini water tornado where his legs should be and was skewering telekhines left right and centre. After about ten minutes all the telekhines were dead and Percy then ran over to me and inspected my stab.

'Shit its deep' he swore aloud.

Percy then created a rainbow and threw a drachma in.

He then yelled into the Rainbow 'Chiron, Camp Half Blood'.

'Hello Percy my boy what's the matter' Chiron answers.

Percy without talking at all nods in my direction.

'She got stabbed by a telekhine Chiron' Percy says.

'I'm going to tell you how to treat it person listen very carefully, time is of the essence'.

Percy nods at Chiron.

'Flip her onto her back, quickly now' Chiron instructs his voice filled with experience and confidence.

Percy does so, it is incredible painful.

'Now slowly and carefully cut the back of her shirt off' he tells Percy.

I feel the fabric on my back come as Percy cuts it with riptide.

'Good, know get some water and a piece of clean fabric, clean the wound, give Annabeth something to bite on and after that pour nectar on it' he says.

Percy grabs a blanket corner and puts in my mouth and tells me to bite on it I bite on the blanket as he instructs. He then uses his powers to bring some water over and dips the cloth in the water he cleans of all the blood from my back, he then douses the stab in water and very gently applies pressure to the wound. After that he grabs the nectar from by bag and pours it on my back

Chiron asks Percy 'do you have a bandage of any sort?'

Percy gives the room a quick scan before answering 'yeah we do'

Percy walks over to the curtain and cuts of a big piece.

'Know lay the curtain down on the wound applying lots of pressure' Chiron tells Percy, the concern on his face growing.

Percy does this and it doesn't hurt as much as you would think.

'Do you have anything to stick the bandage to her back' Chiron asks.

Percy says 'no'.

Then I realize I have sticking tape in my school supplies.

I then try to get Percy's by saying 'uh uh uh'

Percy stares at me I then motion with my head to my school bag. He then runs over there and opens it up and grabs the tape.

Chiron says 'sticky tape only one side at first, know stretch a corner and tape it, good good, know do the same with the other, yep keep going, okay tape each edge, know that you have done that go and get a long piece of curtain and cut it to about the width of the piece, well down, know sticky tape one side of the curtain on to the original piece of tape, start to wrap it around the wound, keep wrapping it around the until I say stop. Stop, know cut a small hole in the curtain, know keep wrapping round tighter then before and when you reach the hole stop and thread the curtain through it know pull very tight, try and slip it under the part just before the hole, perfect, know pull very tight and try and make a knot, yes just like that, know feed Annabeth some ambrosia and nectar'.

Percy goes and gets my ambrosia and puts a few pieces in then gets me to take a few sips of nectar, he looks at Chiron expectantly and Chiron nods his head motioning to give me more.

After a few more sips Chiron says 'stop, that's enough'.

'Thank you so much Chiron' Percy thanks.

'My pleasure, wouldn't want my favourite camper killed would I, Percy I am going to shadow travel on a Apollo camper over on Mrs O'Leary to take care of Annabeth, it will most likely me Will Solace, oh and one last thing tape a pillow to her back and sit her up on the bed not a chair, Will will help when he comes bye' Chiron tells us as he signs off.

**Percy POV**

I grabbed a pillow and cut another piece of long but thin curtain. I walk over to Annabeth and before she could see what was happening I sat her up and she groaned I then stuck the pillow on her back and tied the pillow on her and leaned her up against the headboard and stuck the other pillow behind her head.

'Can I have some breakfast Percy' Annabeth asks barely audible.

'Yeah sure Annie, what do you want' I say.

'Something hot' she asks.

'If I take my shirt off you'll get to excited' I arrogantly say.

'Actual food please' she chuckles out.

'I'll pick something on the street' I say while putting a pair of jeans on.

I grab a jacket, wallet and phone.

'Bye' I yelled to Annabeth as I walked out the door making sure to lock it.

I walked down the street spotting a Starbucks and some breakfast takeaway place. I go to the breakfast diner first.

I walked up to the counter and tell the cashier what I want as I quickly go to the Starbucks and order two Frappuccino's. I then ran back to the diner.

Just as I walked in they called out 'order 229'.

I run up thank the cashier and take the food with me as leave to go back to Starbucks. When I get back to Starbucks I see my order take it and walk home.

I open the door to our room and put our food on the table I grab Annabeth's Frappuccino and pass it to her.

'What did you buy me' Annabeth asks as I take a bite of my breakfast burrito.

'Was I supposed to get you something' I joke.

Her smile disappears and looks upset; I roll my eyes and chuck her the bag containing her food.

Her face lights up as she looks at the contents of the bag

'French toast' she beams.

Oh wait a minute I say as get the ambrosia and nectar.

I feed her some ambrosia and pour some nectar in the Frappuccino.

Annabeth smiles at me and says 'I love you Percy, do you love me?'

'I love you very very much Annabeth' I say.

'Hey, knock knock, Percy, Annabeth' a voice from the hallway calls out.

'Yo, Will' I yell out.

'Hey Percy' Will says and gives me a nod of recognition.

I nod back.

'Oh what the fucking shit happened here' Will says regarding the state of the room.

'I know shit indeed happened' I say.

'Hey Annabeth how ya feeling' Will asks Annabeth as he walks over to her.

'Okay I guess, not feeling too good and I can't sleep in this position' she tells him.

'Let me fix that up' he says as gently prompts her up and sticks another pillow under her and lies her head back down.

'Much better' Annabeth regards.

'How are you going to get her to New York, Percy?' He questions.

'We were going to shadow travel but that's not an option anymore' I said.

'Why not' Will said puzzled.

'It takes to much toil on a body and in the state she's in' I sigh.

'I can take, Percy, don't worry' Annabeth argues at me.

'No offense Annabeth, but you would be barely able take it when you're at full strength and at the moment the only reason your awake is because the pain is to excruciating for you to sleep' I argue back.

'On that cheerful note, you need to sleep Annabeth, I am going to give you a sleeping potion, please don't fight it' he tells Annabeth as he pulls out a vial.

'I am going to go know, she's fine, Percy, just remember to change the bandages' he advises me.

'About that I don't have any real bandage and first aid equipment' I say sheepishly.

'You can have this' he says giving me a satchel.

'And, she needs all of these potions here one for each, day and a regular dose of nectar' he quietly whispers to me and showing me which potions to give her.

'Okay, see ya' I say to Will.

He then takes an arrow out of his quiver and shoots it into the ground.

'New prototype, Transport Arrows' he says mischievously as he disappears.

**Frederick POV**

I had just arrived at Annabeth's Hotel and had walked into the elevator and pressed the up button, I hopped out on Percy and Annabeth's floor and opened the door. I then saw a mess everywhere.

'Hello Mr Chase, how are you?' Percy questions.

'Um good, not so sure about you two though' I say bewildered.

'Yeah monster attack Annabeth got hurt, stab to the back' he says as he motioning to the sleeping Annabeth.

'Okay here's Annabeth insurance cheque' I say as I hand Percy the cheque for 2,500.

'Whoa that's a lot of money' Percy exclaims.

'Yeah there was a lot of furniture, and other stuff' I told Percy.

'Okay bye, Percy, give Annabeth my regards' I say just before I walk out the door.

**Hope it was good and again please review and give feedback. PEACE OUT READERS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I'm gonna start now.**

Chapter 4:

**Annabeth POV**

I groggily started to wake up and looked around the room.

'Oh what time is it Percy' I ask my boyfriend.

'It is, 3:30' Percy tells me.

'I slept for 5 hours' I gaped at Percy.

'Yeah, so' Percy said expectantly.

'So, isn't it obvious, I could be doing something productive' I say.

'I sometimes on the weekend sleep in till 3:00, and I'm not always fatally wounded, just most of the time' Percy says.

'How can you do that? What about school and other stuff like extra-curricular activities' I say bewildered.

'Well I don't really do much except for working at the movie theatre, and that's on weekday afternoons from 6:30 till 10:30 and Sundays from 1:00 to 10:30' Percy says.

'Wait, you have a job.' I question.

'Yeah, don't most 17 year olds' he says as if it's obvious.

'Um, I don't' I quietly say.

'Really?' Percy asks.

I glare at him.

'oh sorry, it's just well, you get better grades then me, do more extra-curricular and just do altogether better in life' he explains.

'Stop it' I blush.

'It's true' he says truthfully.

'Well, maybe' I say.

'Does your school have many extra-curricular activities?' I ask.

'A few, the normal ones like the mathletes and the A.V. club but I'm not really one to be in those ones' he answers.

'I thought you would be on the sport teams' I ask.

'Football is for dicks, I can't hit a baseball for my life, the school doesn't have a swim team, I didn't make the basketball and the captain of the soccer team won't let me on as his girlfriend forced herself on me' he explains.

'So not because of your grades' I ask.

'My grades are decent thank you very much' he tells me.

'Really, you have been expelled from how many schools' I questioned.

'Are you inferring that I am stupid' he scoffs.

'Well, no it's just you never care about school and study' I explain.

'For your information I am on average a B+ student' he quips,

'Really' I ask astounded.

'Well when we got to New York I am getting a job' I say.

'Cool, I can probably hook you up at the movie theatre' he tells me.

'No, I can one myself no help from you' I say proudly.

'Calm the hubris, Annabeth I was just trying to help' he calmly says.

'Sorry' I apologize.

'Know how are we going to get to New York' I ask him.

'I was thinking I could shadow travel your stuff to my apartment and then come back here and catch a train' he suggests.

'Okay, sounds good, you should call Nico soon' I tell him.

'I'll do it now, oh and your dad dropped off the insurance cheque' He informs me.

**Percy POV**

I grabbed my phone and walked out to the balcony, I put Nico's contact in on my phone.

'Hey, Percy what's up' he asks.

'I need a favour' I tell him.

'Uh, first getting my dad to fight in the war and know this I'm not a maid' he argues.

'That was the fate of the world, Nico' I argue back.

'Uhhh, fine I'll help, what is it' he accepts.

'I need you to help shadow travel Annabeth's stuff to New York, she's moving there' I explain.

'When, where and what time' Nico asks.

'Tomorrow around 11:30ish, we'll buy you lunch, oh and bring Mrs O'Leary' I say.

'Dinner to if you want Mrs O'Leary' he says.

'Fine' I said as I gave up.

'See ya' he farewells.

'Oh and bring a big bottle of water from the River Styx, bye' I remember as I farewell him.

'Um, okay' he says as I hang up.

Now I know what you're thinking, why in the world would I need water from the Styx, but what I am going to do is dose all of my armour and weaponry with the water so it will never break, also I am going to modify Riptide so that there is water flowing within it and I can make it fly through the air. Your also probably thinking aren't you invincible well the other day I had my father get one of the river gods to remove the sphinx effects, but it only took a way the invulnerability part as I had already learned to fight like that I also didn't get as tired like before, I had decided not to tell anyone (except Annabeth and my parents) as people didn't think that they could hurt me at all.

I thought about what I had to do today and realised I had to change Annabeth's bandages.

I walked back inside and walked over to the sleeping Annabeth to wake her. Have you ever poked a sleeping bear with a stick? I wish I were so lucky, Annabeth was a tad lethal when woken, once when we were on a quest and I had woken her next thing I knew was strung up in a tree hanging from my foot. When I had asked Grover why she had done it he said I was lucky she hadn't strung me up by my balls and cut my tongue out. So yeah waking up Annabeth big no no. I slowly and cautiously approached the bed and ever so gently shook Annabeth while I quietly say wakey wakey. After about 5 minutes of this I realise I'm not getting anywhere with this I decide to try something else, I walk over to the tap and turn it on I make a ball of water and turn the tap off, I fly the water over Annabeth's head and I releases it. Suddenly there is a scream, a yell of my name and then a groan.

'Have a good nap?' I chuckle.

'I would kill you right now, right here if I was even in the slightest, and I mean slightest, better condition' she tells me calmly.

'Nice to see you to' I say holding back a laugh.

'Why did you wake me' she says as she holds her glare.

'I need to change your bandages' I say.

'Now' she groans.

'Yes, now, let's get it over and done with' I say as I grab the medical kit and walk back over to her.

'Now I am going to flip you over, brace yourself' I quickly flip her over as she groans at me.

'Sorry' I apologize.

'I'm going to take the bandaging off it will hurt' I say as I slip the knife in between the layers of bandaging.

I keep taking layers of the bandages off and then I get to the final layer I gently tug at the last layer.

'Ahhh' Annabeth screams.

'Okay, I'll stop' I say as stop tugging at it.

'No, get it done, know!' she instructs.

'Fine, fine' I answer promptly ripping off the bandage.

'I have to wash it out, it's gonna hurt' I inform her.

'Do it quickly' she asks.

'I will, oddly enough it's not my intention to kill you, I mean where would I find another girlfriend' i says.

'To true' she says bitterly.

'Who stuck a shoe up your ass' I ask.

'No one, it's just not fun having someone tend TO A VERY PAINFUL STAB WOUND IN YOUR FUCKING BACK so just HURRY UP' she screams at me.

'Oh sorry, I'll get on with it' I informed her, needless to say we didn't really chat much more while I tended to her wounds.

I then used the water from when I woke her up to clean her wounds I let it soak the wound for a little then I put in deeper in the wound after about 10 minutes I had a bloody ball of water floating above my hand, I then put the water in the sink and opened the medical supplies. I pulled out a bag of ambrosia and a bottle of nectar; I then stuck a few bits of ambrosia in Annabeth's mouth and squirted dome nectar over the wound.

'Feelin a bit better, babe' I question.

'Heaps' she replies.

'Drink all of this' I say giving her the vials that Will gave me.

'Okay' she answers.

Then all of a sudden Annabeth falls asleep. Awesome I mutter to myself, I put the medicine all over the wound. I decide to leave it open so it can air out and scab, I then reluctantly realized that I had to make sure she didn't move so I then grabbed the rope from the medical kit, it had freaking everything, I tied her hands together and then bound them to the headboard I then repeated the same to her feet. I knew it was drastic but when I woke her up in a couple of hours it would be much better, courtesy of the magical medicines of the Apollo cabin.

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up a couple hours later; I then realized I was bound to the bed.

'Why am I bound to this bloody bed' I ask aloud to no one.

'I didn't want you moving in your sleep, I left the cut unbandaged since I wanted to let it breath, I just need to bandage it know so we can go and buy some dinner.' he answers.

'Fine, but make it quick' I tell Percy.

'yeah sure' he says as he grabs a cotton pad from the medical kit and gently puts it on the wound.

'all I have to do is tape it and then apply a light layer of bandage' he tells me.

'Really?' I ask.

'Yeah then medicine really helped' he informs me.

'So I will be fine to shadow travel' I say as he helps me stand up and tells me to lean on the bedframe.

'oh god, know way it will be worse than when you were first stabbed' he says as he clips in the bandage.

'Where are we going for dinner' as I decide to drop the matter.

'The Cheesecake Factory' he says as he helps me into a better t-shirt.

**Hope it was good and I will not posting any more chapters until I get some more reviews sorry if it's harsh. PEACE OUT READERS.**


End file.
